A night to remember
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: This is a Roman Reigns two shot. There is sexual content in the second chapter so please be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Marisol paced the living room as she waited for her friend Charlotte to arrive. Charlotte called her a few hours prior and told her that she had gotten her the best birthday present imaginable. Marisol was very anxious to find out what her best friend had in store for her. She reached for her phone to call Charlotte to see how much longer she would have to wait, but there was a knock on the door.

"You are so impatient!" Charlotte groaned as she pushed past Marisol into and into her tiny apartment.

"Come on Char you are killing me! Please tell me what you have up your sleeve. You know how much I hate surprises."

"That is exactly why I am not going to tell you a single thing until we are there. You will absolutely freak out and complain that you don't look good enough to go. SO I am not telling you a thing. Now go get your stuff so we can get going."

"Sometimes I really hate you." She groaned. "Am I dressed okay? I don't want to be underdressed."

"Just wear a tank top I am going to be buying you a special new shirt."

"Alright now you have me worried. Where the hell are you taking me?"

Charlotte flashed her a grin as she opened the front door. Marisol shut off the lights and followed behind her. The ride to this mystery place was excruciating for Marisol. She could barely sit still in her seat the entire way.

"Do you know where we are?" Charlotte questioned as she parked the car.

Marisol looked around at all of the cars and rowdy people running around screaming and carrying posters. Then she looked up to see the bright lights of the stadium.

"The MetLife stadium?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow at Charlotte.

"Look right over there at that huge sign."

"MONDAY NIGHT RAW! No way you got tickets? I thought they were sold out? How did you get seats?"

"I did not just get seats…I got the best seats in the house!" She grinned as she pulled out the tickets to show her.

"Front row. You got front row tickets? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried as she leaned over and hugged her friend.

"Come on we don't want to be late. I want to stop by the shop and get you a new Shield shirt."

The girls hopped out of the car and made their way into the stadium, giggling the entire way.

"How can you be out? Come on please see if you can find another one. Please it is her birthday." Charlotte batted her eyes at the man selling the shirts.

"Sorry." He grumbled before turning to tend to the next customer.

"You little…"

"Char its fine I can just order one online. Beside we want to get to our seat before the show starts." She smiled as they hooked arms and made their way down to their seats.

They sat in silence as they stared in awe at how different everything looked this close.

"Happy Birthday Marisol." Charlotte smiled as the show began.

Marisol was having a blast! She booed the guys she hated and cheered the guys she loved. She was sure she would not have a voice in the morning, but that didn't matter she was having too much fun to care.

"And now for the main event… The Uso and John Cena VS the Shield!" Lillian announced as she stood in the middle of the ring.

"I totally forgot they were going to be on tonight." Marisol squealed as she heard their music begin to play. She then looked to the side and realized she was on the end of the isle. The isle that Roman normally comes down… Before she could say anything to Charlotte, she watched as Roman emerged from crowd and began walking towards the ring.

She completely forgot how to breathe as he approached her. Marisol was completely frozen as she watched his muscular body slide past her. Once he was in the ring, he looked back at her and winked.

"I am pretty sure Roman Reigns just winked at you!" Charlotte chuckled.

"Holy shit I have to sit down before I pass out!"

During the entire match, Marisol never once took her eyes off of Roman. And every time he got the chance he snuck a quick look at her. Or so she thought…

Before she knew it, The Shields music was playing again and they were making their way backstage.

"That was the most amazing birthday present anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much for tonight Char." Marisol gave her friend a quick hug as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I am just really bummed I was not able to get you a Shield shirt. I know how much you love Roman…"

"Wait! Ladies wait up." A man yelled from behind them.

Marisol's first thought was to pull out her pepper spray since there was a strange man calling out to them in the middle of a dark parking lot. But for some reason she felt completely at ease. She stopped and turned around.

She nearly fell over when she realized who exactly was calling out to them.

"I am not a creeper I promise!" Roman chuckled as he held up his hands.

"Oh look I think I know that guy!" Charlotte gave Marisol a wink before leaving her alone with Roman.

"I'm Roman." He smiled.

"I am Marisol." She blushed as she shook his hand.

"SO I uh saw you out there tonight." He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah my friend got me front row seats for my birthday."

"Today is your birthday?"

"Yeah. And it had been a pretty good one of I do say so myself." She chuckled.

"Actually I can think of a way to make it better."

She cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut as she watched him walk closer to her. So close she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She closed her eyes as he bent down and captured her lips with his own. She was shocked at how soft they were.

"I stand corrected." She whispered as he pulled away.

"I am just pissed I was not able to get her a Shield shirt." Charlotte groaned into the phone as she paced the parking lot.

Roman grinned at Marisol and slid off his shirt and helped her into it.

"I don't think I have ever seen it look so good."

She bowed her head as a blush crept to her face.

"Dude Roman come on! We have to get going!" Dean yelled across the parking lot.

Roman bent down and placed another kiss on her lips as he slid something into her hand.

"Goodbye Marisol." He whispered as he traced her bottom lips with his thumb.

"Bye." She stuttered as the sexy, shirtless Samoan walked away.

"Holy shit!" Charlotte cried as they got into the car. "I cannot believe he kissed you…twice!"

Marisol could not think of anything but that kiss. She had never had such an amazing kiss before.

"What did he put into your hand?"

Marisol looked down at her hand as she opened it. A grin spread across her face as she turned it over in her hand.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked again.

"His room key." Marisol grinned. "This was defiantly the best birthday ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Marisol stared out the window as she played with the hotel key. She could not take her mind off of Roman Reigns.

"You okay over there Marisol?" Charlotte chuckled.

"Yeah I am good…actually I am freaking fantastic! I have never been so excited in my entire life!"

Charlotte grinned at her. "So are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

"Go visit Mr. Roman Reigns?"

Marisol got quiet as she thought the question over in her mind. "I am not sure what I m going to do just yet."

"Oh my gosh Mari! Don't be a stick in the mud! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It will never happen again."

"I know." She sighed. "That is why the decision is so much harder to make."

"Well do whatever you want to. Don't think you have to go. Just think long and hard about it before you say no." She smiled as she parked the car in Marisol's driveway.

"Thank you Charlotte for everything you did for me today. It means more than you will ever know."

"That is what best friends are for! Now get out of here you crazy kid. And happy birthday again!"

The two women hugged each other before Marisol got out and made her way to the front door. As soon as she was in the comfort of her own house, she fell face first onto her bed. She glanced up to the Shield poster that was hung on her wall. As she looked at Roman, she instantly began thinking about his hard body against hers and his smoldering hot kisses pressed against her own lips.

"Alright time to make a decision!" She hopped off of the bed and ran to her desk to grab a pen and a piece of paper. "Let's start with the cons." She said to herself as she put the pen to the paper.

1: It is late and I have work in the morning.

2: I don't sleep with people I just met.

She thought about it for a while and could not come up with anymore cons.

"Okay time for some pros!"

1: Its Roman Reigns.

2: This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

3: It's Roman Reigns.

4: He is a great kisser and he must be incredible in…

"Who am I kidding!" She groaned as she balled up the paper and threw it into the trash before running into her closet.

Before she knew it, she was making her way towards the elevators. "You got this." She told herself as she stepped onto the elevator. Once she was on the fourth floor, she slowly made her way to his room and stopped in front of it, debating whether or not to leave. Before she could do anything, the door opened.

"Marisol, I am so glad you came. Please come in." He smiled as he stepped aside.

"Thank you for inviting me. You did invite me didn't you?" She paused and looked back at him in horror.

"Of course! Why do you think I gave you my room key?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous." She confessed as she took a seat on the couch.

"You mean wrestlers don't give you their room keys all the time?"

"I mean I don't go home with guys I just met! And I especially don't have one night stands. So if that is what your intention, please tell me now so I can…"

Before she could finish, he pressed his lips to hers.

"I have never given my hotel key to anyone before. Sex was never my intention when I gave you my key. I really feel connected to you and I wanted to get to know you better."

Marisol began laughing. "Leave it to me to automatically think you wanted to sleep with me!"

"I never said I didn't. Believe me I would love nothing more…"

"I mean it is my birthday after all. And I can do whatever I want on my birthday." She smirked.

"You are so right! Your birthday cannot be complete without birthday sex!"

He grinned at her as he looked her up and down causing chills to run down her spine.

"So uh how do you want to do this? Do I undress myself or…"

Romans husky chuckle filled the room. "Why don't we have a beer first?"

"That sounds like heaven right now!" She giggled.

They spent the next hour laughing and joking about various things. Marisol felt completely at ease with him. She felt like she had known him her entire life and she absolutely loved that he made her feel like that.

After her third beer, she really began to loosen up. He was telling her about Dean and Seth when she finally got the courage to fling herself onto his lap. She silently prayed that he would not shove her away. Instead, he held her firmly against his body as his lips connected with hers.

"How are you so good at that?" She asked as she pulled away breathless.

"Because I have such an amazing partner and I don't want to let her down. Now stop talking so I can get my grove on!" He smirked as he placed his hands on her hips and easily lifted her up. She let out a giggled as he carried her into the bedroom where he set her down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't think I have ever wanted something so bad in my entire life before."

He smirked as he slid her dress down her body, leaving her in her black bra and patching panties.

"You have too many clothes on!" She groaned as she reached out and unbuckled his pants. As she did that, he slid off his shirt and threw it onto the ground with her dress.

His hands ran down her sides as he slowly traced patters on her hip bones. She threw her head back onto the pillow as his hands made their way towards her inner thighs. Her legs began shaking as he got closer and closer. Finally after an antagonizing few minutes, he finally pressed his thumb to her clit and slowly began rubbing. As he did that, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and used his fingers to pinch the other one.

"Ohhh." She moaned as his hand slid back and forth along her sensitive flesh. Marisol closed her eyes as the pleasure began to take over her body. Suddenly it all stopped. She ripped her eyes open to find him staring down at her.

"Are you positive you…"

Without even letting him finish, she got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth. He let out a groan as he shoved his hands in her hair. "No, no you have to stop that. I am about to explode!" He growled as he shoved her onto her back. Getting on top of her, he positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly slid inside of her. They both let out a moan as he drove further and further into her.

"Roman!" She cried as he picked up his pace and slammed into her. It was only minutes before an orgasm ripped through her body. She clung onto his gasping for air as her entire body turned into jelly as he continues his excruciatingly fast pace.

"Shit!" He yelled as he thrust into her one last time before his orgasm had him gripping the sheets for support.

He fell onto the bed next to her and gasped for air.

"Holy crap!" She panted as he leaned over and placed a rough kiss on her lips. "That was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me…now let's do it again!"

He let out a chuckle as he pulled her close. "Don't worry we are going to do this every single chance we get. Hell if I have to fly back here everything night, I am willing to do so!"

"You mean this isn't just a one night stand?"

"No by a long shot." He smirked as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Speared by the sexy Samoan… I like it!" She grinned.


End file.
